


Cigarette Break

by Jump_ship



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Political Campaigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jump_ship/pseuds/Jump_ship
Summary: Kevan Lannister sneaks out to take a smoke break whilst on the campaign trail for Joffrey's re-election and is followed by one of the Lannister security guards. Silly bantering and sexual tension follows. Because Kevan Lannister is a good guy in service to a bad cause.I have ideas about making this a longer story with a lot more Lannisters involved and a rival Targaryen campaign





	Cigarette Break

**Author's Note:**

> It's the Kevan Lannister/OFC Modern AU that literally no one asked for! This idea has been stuck in my head for days because I have a weird thing about probably half the older cast of GOT . . .  
> I'm aware Kevan is married in the series but my back story to this is that Dorna has followed Lancel on a random pilgrimage of religious self discovery and they've been "estranged" for a while now.   
> I've got a whole load of ideas around expanding this into a multi chapter series with Tyrion defecting to the rival Targaryen campaign and all not being quite as it seems with Tamren. We'll see.  
> For Tamren's look, just google Noomi Rapace in a suit and thank me later.

Kevan cupped his hands around the cigarette as he flicked the lighter, lent back against the cold brickwork of the town hall and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Smoke puffed out into freezing winter air and drifted away into the dark of Kings Landing. 

Out the back of the fire exit and surrounded by bins and pallets he was sheltered from the worst of the wind by the buildings around him. Conveniently, it was also tucked away from the long lenses of the press waiting out front for Joffrey to finish yet another speech on what felt like an endless re-election campaign that Kevan – along with his brother - had been responsible for running. 

Kevan took another long drag and let his eyes drift closed, for a moment trying not to think about budgets, speeches and polling stats.

“Since when did you smoke?”

He’d missed the squeak of the fire doors opening in the swirl of the wind overhead. He opened his eyes to his bodyguard Tamren frowning at him, hands dug in the pockets of her suit trousers and shoulders squared against the cold. He felt a little guilty but took another drag and blew the smoke over his shoulder away from her. She pulled a face.

“I don’t. Well, not any more. Sort of. Tywin sent you?” he asked eventually.

Tamren settled in against the brick work beside him, dark hair spilling loose from her bun and falling across sharp, pale features. They’d spent enough weeks together on the campaign trail now that they’d developed an easy relationship that he took comfort in when things got particularly stressful. Technically she was part of the campaign team security, but with Joff followed doggedly by Sandor Clegane and Tywin’s aversion to anyone who smiled too often, more commonly than not she was assigned to Kevan and he’d started thinking of her as his personal guard and constant companion.

Tamren shivered beside him and wrapped her arms around herself. She was dressed in the security team’s customary smart black suit and white shirts – more than enough layers for the heat of the packed rally inside but not such good cover against the swirling wind and threat of rain.

“No, I spotted you sneaking out from the back and given your incredible ability to get in trouble recently I thought I’d better see what you were up to,” Tamren said, ever present lopsided grin in place. “Besides, I could use a moment away from all the yelling and you’re good at finding hiding spots.”

Kevan smiled and offered her a drag of the cigarette. Her nose wrinkled in disgust and he laughed quietly.

“I forgot - your body is a temple,” he joked.

Tamren was maybe 15 or 20 years his junior, he’d figured, (he hadn’t asked yet or had a chance to swipe her file) and considerably fitter despite his fairly regular workouts, many of which had been together recently. Much as he was trying to keep up with his bodyguard Kevan had yet to come round to the protein shakes and vitamin tablets she’d offered him after their early morning runs.

“Well it’s important I stay fit enough to keep you safe from pensioners trying to rugby tackle you,” Tamren shot back. Kevan winced at the memory of the unfortunate encounter earlier in the week at Joffrey’s meet and greet at the veterans association.

“Yes, well, much appreciated.”

Kevan felt Tamren shiver next to him and rub her arms. He blew smoke over his shoulder and shuffled in a little closer, turning his back to the wind in his coat to take the brunt of it. He stood a couple of inches taller than his bodyguard and felt strangely pleased to be able to offer her some shelter for once until her smile slipped a little, her gaze on him but expression distant.

“Tam -” he started, suddenly worried he’d crossed the thin line between friend and employer they’d been dancing around recently, before she cut him off with a laugh and wave of her hand in front of her face as she wafted smoke away. 

“Sorry Kevan, just, Gods the smell reminds me of nights out at university years ago.”

Kevan relaxed and gave her confused smile, intrigued now. The wind howled overhead and inside the hall he heard a cheer go up from the crowd. 

“Oh you know, slipping out into the smoking area . . .” she shrugged and glanced up at him. Kevan shook his head, none the wiser. Tamren rolled her eyes at him, the cheeky glint Tywin hated sparkling back at him. “Go where it’s quieter “for a chat”, share a cigarette and a sloppy, smoky kiss. The flavour really hangs around you know.”

Kevan nearly choked on the nicotine.

He coughed a couple of times and frowned down at the younger security guard as she suppressed a laugh and dug around in her inside jacket pocket before producing a packet of chewing gum.

“You’re very prepared,” he muttered once he’d retained control of himself.

“Where did you get that from anyway?” she asked eventually, changing the subject before they could go any further down that route.

Kevan knew he looked a little sheepish. “One of the men fixing up the lighting kindly donated it to me.”

Tamren raised an eyebrow under her dark fringe.

“It’s only one!” he muttered and took another drag without meeting her eyes. “You’re not my Doctor, Tam.” 

She looked up at him with a frown. Kevan pretended not to notice.

“No, but I am specifically paid to keep you alive,” she stated gently.

Kevan sighed dramatically and dropped the half smoked cigarette. Tamren ground it out with her boot before he could get to it.

“Point taken,” he muttered and glanced over at her. The wind whipped her hair around her face. “I just needed five minutes to myself.”

She raised her eyebrows and pushed gently off the wall with her shoulder, having to move closer to him before she could get past.

“Well, Sir, I’ll wait inside then,” she laughed, making to move away. Kevan reached out a hand and settled it on her bicep.

“You know what I mean. Stay, Tam. You’ll only have to go and lurk somewhere nearby anyway.”

He tried to make it sound light but something tightened in his stomach when she stopped, inches from him. The night air was cold enough now that he could see her breath as clearly as the smoke from his cigarette as it left her parted, red lips. He felt her shiver again and without thinking ran his thumb back and forth over her arm. Her eyes flicked to his hand for a half second and Kevan went to draw back when Tamren suddenly held the chewing gum packet in front of him. Kevan froze. 

“Right,” he murmured, taking the gum and popping it in his mouth. “Mint over smoke.”

Tamren’s dark eyes had followed his fingers to his lips and he watched them linger there a moment before she looked up at him and opened her mouth to respond.

There was a sudden flash a few feet away in the dark followed by a click and Kevan found himself barrelled to one side as his bodyguard instinctively threw her arm around him and forcefully moved him out of the line of sight. It was a split second later when they both realised it wasn’t a gun shot and disentangled hastily.

“Mr Lannister! Mr Lannister, can we get your comment on Joffrey’s performance –“

The reporter’s questions were drowned out under Tamren’s swearing. Kevan straightened up, glaring down the street at the men that had suddenly appeared there, apparently prowling for a story. He only had a brief moment to take them in before Tamren’s hand was firmly pressing against his lower back and guiding him towards the fire exit doors, propped open with a crate.

They stepped inside out of the cold and Tamren slammed the doors shut behind them, leaning back heavily and looking up at him with something approaching guilt. Kevan felt his heart pounding. 

“Sir, I am so sorry I didn’t see them. I was . . . I should have been paying more attention and –“

He cut her off with a wave of his hand and dismissed her apologies. The crowd roared behind them as Tywin’s voice boomed out over the speakers, addressing the crowd as Joffrey stepped off stage.

“It’s not your fault, Tam,” he attempted to reassure her. 

“If they’d not been reporters - ” she started.

They were cut off as the Lannister election party descended the steps backstage and started flooding into the corridor. Joffrey looked triumphant as he swept past them, flanked by Sandor Clegane with his ever present scowl.

Kevan gave her a final smile and turned to greet his brother who strode towards them, elegant and composed and looking deeply satisfied with how the night had gone.

“Kevan, there you are. We need a full write up for the website and all social media feeds and I want an update on our stats following the live streams.”

As he marched away with his brother, all too aware of Tamren falling into step behind them, Kevan couldn’t help but wonder what the morning papers might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any other fans of Kevan out there let yourselves be known! I haven't written anything in almost 8 years and have never posted on here before so any reviews, particularly of the constructive criticism variety, are very much appreciated.


End file.
